Sparks
by JW Grimm
Summary: Blaine is an aspiring artist working at a local cafe, hoping to make it big. One day, he finds his uneventful life turned upside down as he discovers a man, wounded and bleeding against a tree. After this encounter, both lives will be changed forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

Work was hectic, more so than usual. Ever since Simple Sweets finally got that commercial to air, swarms of customers have been coming around the block to taste the new raspberry delight cupcake. Oh please, that cupcake had been selling here ever since the shop first opened. Waiting tables is undoubtedly a very tedious job, but Blaine knew it was all going to pay off, you can't just become a star overnight, right?

Being a struggling artist-in-the-making, Blaine suffered through a lot of things. Yes the pay was low and the rent was high, but he was free now, finally able to make his own decisions, and he found that more satisfying than the yacht parties his parents always forced him on.

Blaine pulled tighter on the thick scarf around his neck as he walked outside of the little cafe. "It's cold today," he quietly told himself while rubbing his calloused hands together. His breath came in little puffs of white air.

The weather was chilly, not enough for snow, but enough for the use of heavy winter wear. Nightfall already arrived as he began walking home. The stars were covered by a thick blanket of fog, yet it was still a beautiful night. The lamplights illuminated down on the pavement as a plethora of red, brown, and yellow leaves collected at his feet. Feeling relaxed and at ease, Blaine strolled onto the park- his usual shortcut home.

He then began walking on the pavement, the only sound being his quiet humming and the crunching of dried leaves, and suddenly he heard a small noise. A groan, or a whimper most likely. The noise was heard behind a large pine tree. Blaine moved cautiously toward the strange sound, uncertain of what making that noise. He really wasn't ready to get his face clawed off by a wild animal.

But his eyes widened in surprise as he realized it wasn't an animal at all- it was a person.

...

A man to be exact. He looked just about Blaine's age, if not younger. His head was lying on his knees which were pulled up to his chest and he was shivering excessively. From the little light the streetlamps gave off, Blaine still could clearly see the dark splatters of blood on the young man's light purple hoodie as well as the damp locks of chestnut colored hair that stuck on his temples slick with sweat.

Blaine had an impulse to grab the man and help him in some way, but from what the health text books taught him back him high school is that he should never touch an injured person unless absolutely necessary.

"Are.. are you okay," Blaine asked, almost inaudibly. The figure began to stir slightly, only to give a pained moan. "I'm gonna call an ambulance okay?" Blaine said, his voice losing its usual composure.

"I thought this only happened in movies," Blaine said, biting his lip as he hastily pulled out his phone. It wasn't everyday Blaine saw a bloodied person leaning against a tree.

"No! Don't call... I'll be fine..," a small pleading voice said with difficulty. Blaine lowered his phone as he kneeled in front of the chestnut haired man. "Are you crazy," Blaine whispered, even though they were probably the only two people at the park at that moment.

"Just...Just leave me alone. I said I'll be fine," the voice argued, his breath shaky and uneven.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine said, this time much louder than a small whisper. "You're at a park in the middle of the night bleeding yourself to death, and you just expect me to leave you alone?"

Blaine started panicking, right now he was screaming at a complete stranger and whether he liked it or not, he was now a part of this situation. From the looks of it, this boys condition would only worsen if left alone. He could have just left, only to find a news report about the death of a young brown haired man. Screw that.

Blaine decided he wasn't going to let someone die tonight.

...

The bloody boy lay motionless on the tree for a while as Blaine was contemplating on what to do. He really should have just called an ambulance and have the peramedics take over, but he had this deep tugging feeling from the deep recesses of his brain that told him not to.

Blaine laid the back of his hand on the younger male's forehead. Although the night was unmistakably cold, his forehead was burning up. "Fever," Blaine muttered.

As gently as he possibly could, he picked up the brown haired man.

"I said.. don't-," the man said, but Blaine cut him off. The stranger gave a helpless sigh and let Blaine carry him. He was tired, Blaine noticed, at least too tired to fight back.

Even with the poorly lit area, Blaine still caught himself staring face to face with the wounded boy. His eyes were a deep shade of gray with a hint of bluish green. They looked hopeless and tired, his eyes having dark bags below them. At the same time, Blaine had never seen a color so amazing. His face had a pinkish hue, probably from the fever and his lips were quivering as his whole body shivered. He curled into Blaine, reaching for warmth.

"I'm not going to take you to the hospital," Blaine paused for a moment, wondering what to say.

"But I am going to help you," Blaine said, his voice strained and uneven.

_"Although I don't know why,"_ he thought to himself. The man shuddered as Blaine carried the stranger to his house. A few minutes of walking and the stranger in his arms already managed to fall asleep.

...

Blaine was crazy, he was definitely crazy. Not a lot of people walk into their apartment dragging along a sleeping bloody body in a purple hoodie. Blaine fumbled with his keys as he tried to juggle opening his apartment door and fumbling with the young males weight.

His apartment was small, yet cozy. He organized the place to give off the illusion of looking a bit more spacious, but underneath it all, it was just a small one room apartment. He laid the body gingerly on his bed, not caring that his bed sheets and jacket might now be dotted with blood.

To his surprise, his jacket wasn't stained with a brownish red like he expected it to be, the blood on the hoodie had dried. Blaine took off the blood soaked purple hoodie slowly, not wanting to wake the young man. What he saw underneath shocked him.

The man was wearing a white shirt underneath, his arms now clearly visible. The skin was porcelain like, pale and alabaster colored. His skin would have been silky and beautiful if not for the discolored track marks that were placed on the inside of his arms. The cuts and wounds were small, yet deep enough to draw blood. The cuts were tiny and uneven, miniscule red crescent moon shaped makings looking vaguely like fingernail marks were trailed along both his arms. Long thin streaks of dried blood flowed from the crescent scars all the way to his wrists. Blaine also noted the bruises on various spots on his arms, new ones and old.

Blaine winced, even if this wasn't his body the vivid grotesque display in front of him made it not very hard to imagine how the pain felt. He didn't notice how long he was staring at the boy until he heard a loud thud on the floor. An object fell from the pocket of the purple jacket he was holding. Whatever it was it had a black leather casing, still in pretty good condition yet worn down with time. Inside the case was a phone, an old version of the iPhone to be exact. On the back of the leather case, the name KURT HUMMEL was etched in gold glittered text.

"Huh. So your name is Kurt," he muttered softly, looking down at the sleeping man.

...

Blaine gulped, was it considered rape if he took off a persons clothes without their consent? Blaine didn't know, his mind wasn't focusing properly after today's events, but one thing was for certain, he needed to get Kurt out of these clothes. His shirt was dirty and damp with feverish sweat

It turns out, it's quite hard to strip a person when they're unconscious. It was as if Blaine was working with rubber limbs.

He actually had quite a bit of trouble getting Kurt's shirt off. After Kurt's fever started breaking, his skin became damp with sweat, which made the thin material cling onto the younger boys skin even more. The pants were also quite difficult, since they were incredibly tight. But with a matter of minutes Blaine managed to slide them off successfully. He left the boxers on. He seriously did not want the whole thing to look like a rape scene when Kurt woke up.

The flesh underneath the plain cotton white shirt was beautiful. It was clear, white, and soft looking. The only thing that marred this perfection were the red marks that went from his neck all the way down below his boxers.

His legs were another story. Kurt's thighs had an uncountable amount of scars, most of them looking self inflicted. Blaine seemed enthralled as he instinctively ran his thumb along one of the larger scars on Kurt's outer thigh. It was a fading cut, but it was still deep and dark red. Blaine imagined the blade kissing Kurt's soft skin, blood running slowly down his milky white thighs. He immediately pulled his hand away as Kurt began to stir. Blaine turned bright red, snapping out of his previous thoughts.

_That was close.._

_..._

Blaine stayed beside Kurt for quite some time. He noticed that the only pure unscathed part of his body was his face. Kurt's cheeks were still a little flushed and his pink lips were slighly parted. Blaine found himself blushing yet again.

He placed a slightly damp face towel on Kurt's forehead. His temperature was almost normal and he was no longer shivering. Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed.

_Why did I even bring him here...This is crazy..I'm going crazy.._

A drop of water from the face towel slipped slowly down Kurt's face. Blaine brushed it away with his thumb, gently touching his skin as one would touch a porcelain doll.

He was getting sleepy, he looked at the clock as it read 2:30 a.m.

_Damn. Did I really stay up that late?_

Blaine decided it was time to go to sleep and made a makeshift bed out of thick blankets and pillows. He made the his sleeping nest beside his bed where Kurt was currently residing in. He laid down on his mass of blankets, the soft fabric feeling nice and inviting on his skin. Sleep was taking over him completely

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine murmured as his eyes grew heavier.

...

Blaine woke up with the sun shining annoyingly bright. The fog from last night had obviously disappeared to be replaced by gleaming rays of yellow sunshine. He groaned as one of those rays of sunlight moved onto his eyes. Blaine pulled the covers on his face and attempted to go back to sleep on the hard and uncomfortable floor- then he remembered.

"Kurt-" he said suddenly.

He automatically shot up from his sleeping position and looked around the room. His bed was vacant, the sheets were folded neatly on top of the mattresses as if a magical house cleaning fairy suddenly came by. The purple hoodie placed next to the study table was now gone, and so was any trace of Kurt. Blaine felt confused and kind of lousy, like all of this was a weird dream he had made up.

Blaine walked into the bathroom to wash the sleepiness out of his eyes, hoping to recall the events that happened last night. From the corner of his eyes he noticed his blue and white striped bath towel hanging on his shower door. He touched it, feeling the light dampness of the cloth. But what really caught his eyes were the little bloodstains that were left on it. It wasn't much actually, just a few spots of blood here and there, but it was _proof._

He rushed back to his room, trying to find further clues of his investigation. He scanned the room quickly for a couple of seconds, and suddenly his eyes widened.

There it was, right on top of the mahogany study table where he left it last night. It was a leather cell phone case with the words KURT HUMMEL written in golden glitter.

...

_People just don't disappear like that..._

Blaine began yet another boring day at work. It's late afternoon and the swarms of customers have decreased a bit, leaving a calmer atmosphere in the little cafe.

He reaches a hand in his pocket, old leather greeting his finger tips as he makes sure Kurt's phone is safely within reach. He feels stupid, it's been almost a week since the incident and Blaine still carried the thing around. He can't even use it since it was locked. He spent the whole week trying to guess the password, only to end up in failure.

"Blaine.. Blaine.. BLAINE!" a high pitched bubbly voice calls out. A girl with hair the color of ripe strawberries snaps her fingers impatiently in front of Blaines face.

"Oi! I've been trying to get your attention for like five whole seconds!"

"Sorry Allison- I was just thinking of something," Blaine said, still in deep thought. "What do you want?"

"Can you cover for me? Just for tonight? Pretty pretty pretty please?," she asks, batting her hugh green eyes.

"What! No way! I already have to wait like ten tables!" Blaine whines.

"But your shift is almost over for today and I have something I really _really_ have to do! Aren't you my friend Blaine? Friends are supposed to help each other you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The last time you "helped" me, it ended up with me walking home with whipped cream on my face," Blaine shudders, recalling the horrid memory.

"Yea, but that woman was a bitch and you know it," Allison huffed.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, I'll cover for you, but just for today!"

The red haired girl squealed, her bright green eyes gleaming with gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu!"

"You owe me one Alli," Blaine said, with mock seriousness. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I love you too I love you so so so so so much!" she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to have your babies someday Blaine, and we're going to be the proud parents of little Obamaniqua and Blaine Jr," she said, grabbing her gray overcoat and blowing Blaine a kiss goodbye. He pretended to catch it before she hastily walked out of the cafe entrance.

...

The cafe was nearly empty, only a few people inhabited the white tables covered with red gingham cloth. Some of them were typing on their laptops, only here for the free wifi connection. It was thirty minutes until closing time when Blaine heard the door opening. He was in the kitchen, currently cleaning up early so he wouldn't have to deal with the mess later. He popped his head from out of the kitchen to give the late customer a menu. The customer was currently seated in the area which Allison usually covered, and even from the kitchen Blaine could see the light brown hair from the other side of the cafe. His heart stopped.

_Blaine, there are a billion people in this world with brown hair...It's not him.._

He swallowed, his throat dry. The haircut was so similar. Everything about him was so familiar. Blaine walked faster trying to get a glimpse at the young male sitting at table number 20. After clumsily running into a few tables, he was finally a couple feet away from the table when his breath hitched.

_It was him. Kurt Hummel, in the flesh._

He looked exactly how Blaine remembered him, except with nicer, less bloodier clothes. He wore a thick black (yet stylish) turtle neck, along with dark blue skinny jeans and his gray pea coat was placed on a nearby chair beside him. He looked tired, his left elbow placed on a table and his hands covering his eyes. The usual _I have the biggest fucking headache_ look.

"W-would you like a menu sir," Blaine stammered, his voice sounding sounding alien to him. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly, he was sure it was going to combust.

"Coffee. Black please," Kurt murmured lethargically. His plam was still on his face, not bothering to even glance up at the dark haired waiter that was serving him.

Blaine turned his heel and hastily headed towards the kitchen, his heart dropping.

_He dosen't remember you Blaine. But then again, he didn't actually look at you._

The coffee accidentally spilled while Blaine was still deep in thought. Bitter caffeine was overflowing on the edges of the white mug. Blaine cursed and almost dropped the mug altogether, his hand now scorched with the hot beverage. He slammed the cup down the counter and ran his hand under cold water.

_"Keep it together Blaine,"_ he told himself calmly. _"Just go and bring him the damn coffee."_

Blaine wiped the edges of the mug, focusing his eyes at the dark color of the coffee.

His hands trembled as he carried the more than filled coffee mug towards Kurt. The coffee on the verge of spilling.

He took a deep breath.

"Umm," he said nervously, eyeing the younger male. Kurt looked up, his eyes weary.

"What is it?," Kurt replied in a tired voice.

"Would you happen to be Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said , biting his bottom lip.

Kurt's eyes widened. It was him, the person who helped him in the park. The unruly mass of curly black hair he once woke up to see was now gelled back in a neat coiffure and he almost looked like a different person. The waiter looked at him nervously, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I'm Kurt," he replied in a bewildered tone.

Blaine's literally felt like screaming, but he didn't want to scare the brown haired man so he kept the girl squeals inside his head. Kurt stared at him, his expression surprised. Blaine reached down his right pocket and pulled something out, almost dropping it in the process.

"You left this at my house."

Kurt's phone was placed in front of him, in the same condition he saw it a week ago. Leather case and all. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You carry my phone around with you," Kurt said slowly, pocketing his phone securely in his pea coat.

Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... just in case I ever, you know. Saw you again," he said uncomfortably.

Both of them were silent for a second, knowing that the turn of events that they have both encountered were extremely rare. They were still, time suspended at the moment, until Blaine remembered the weight on his right hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot. Here's your drink," Blaine said sheepishly, setting down the steaming cup of coffee. Kurt reached for it.

"It's on the house," Blaine added, with a smile.

"I can pay for it," Kurt said abruptly. His mouth was pressed in a tight line with an annoyed look at his face.

"Take it," Blaine urged. "It's from a friend," Blaine said, giving a quick wink. He left Kurt, giving the young man time to drink his coffee in peace.

As Blaine slowly walked back to the kitchen, he realized just how stupid that last line must have sounded. He barely knew the boy and Kurt didn't know him either. They weren't friends, they were complete strangers.

...

Blaine came back to table number 20 about several minutes later. To his surprise, Kurt was gone, all traces of the brunette- gone. His coffee was untouched and a crisp five dollar bill was placed under it.

...

**This will probably switch to Kurt's P.O.V. in the next chapter, having more Klaine interaction. I will most likely change the rating to M later on due to adult themes.**

***sorry if some of the spelling or grammar is off, please don't be hesitant to ask me if anything sounds off.**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck.. my head.. _

Kurt groaned as he clutched at the sides of his temples in obvious discomfort. He sat at the side of the bed, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. Morning has yet to come but the sky was already turning into a light shade of blue. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked down. He was half naked, wearing nothing but his boxers.

His glasz eyes scanned the room which he sat in. The blue light from the sky shined from the venetian blinds, leaving striped silhouettes on the plain white walls. Even from the dim lighting he could still make out the quaint one room apartment, everything was so unfamiliar.Kurt slowly got up from the small bed, panic etched on his face. He was cold, sticky from previous sweat, and confused as hell. Sure, he has gotten himself into deep shit before, but none where he couldn't even identify where he was.

_Oh shit. What did I get myself into this time..._

Kurt bit his bottom lip and started pacing, trying to remember where he was, what happened last night, and why he was partially naked. His legs paced faster nearly tripping over something. _someone. _Kurt could barely identify what would be a foot sticking out from underneath a giant red blanket. His eyes traveled up the red comforter until they settled on a mass of short curly black hair. Then his gaze softened.

_Oh that's right.._

Even if he saw that face for a just a moment, he'd remembered those concerned light brown eyes anywhere, and the way he gently picked up Kurt with his calloused hands. It was vague and foggy, but Kurt remembered enough. He caught himself kneeling beside the warm body, his face leaning closer to the man who initially took him inside. Kurt couldn't see very well, due to the poor lighting, but he could see enough. The face of his savior looked.. safe for lack of a better word. His messy and unruly dark hair poked out from under the covers. His face all together looked innocent, almost harmless. Yet Kurt reminded himself that first impressions are not always what they seem. His cuts and bruises were there to prove his point.

Kurt got up slowly from his kneeling position, wincing as his joints made a cracking noise. He looked around until his eyes came across a partially opened white door, inside was a simple bathroom. He inches his way towards the door, the bruises on his ankles giving him a slight discomfort. Kurt steps onto the cold tiles, shivering as his feet make contact with the cold tiled floor. He closed the door behind him slowly, not wanting the dark haired man to stir from his deep slumber.

Kurt scanned the bathroom. It was small and very normal looking. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and the floor had alternating colors of black and white tiles. There was a sink, a shower, and a toilet and on the right wall there was a small window, enough to shed a little light into the bathroom. But what initially caught his eye was the large mirror placed above the ceramic sink.

His mouth went dry and his eyes widened as he looked at the stranger in front of the mirror. What Kurt saw in his reflection wanted to make him claw his own face off. Kurt's once fair complexion was now haggard, his beautiful glasz eyes now held dark bags underneath them and his perfectly conditioned brown hair now felt dull, stringy, and dry. That wasn't even the worst part. Kurt turned to the side to see his freshly cleaned scars. They no longer held streaks of blood (since Blaine took proper care of cleaning them the night before) and some of the old bruises were fading but it still looked pretty damn fucked up. His arms looked scratched up and hideous. The red crescent shaped nail marks dotted his arms in various places and he grimaced as he saw the purplish bruises that had begun to form. What he was most ashamed of was the discolored track marks that were found on the inside of his arms. Kurt's once beautifully moisturized skin that he simply adored showing off was now pasty and white and marked with red and purple reminders of how much he screwed his life up. Kurt gritted his teeth as he saw the red marks that trailed all the way down beneath his boxers. He shuddered at the horrible memory. Thank Gaga that he hadn't bothered turning the light on. What he saw in the dim light was bad enough.

_"This isn't Kurt Hummel_," he thought to himself.

_This was just a sad excuse for a human._

Kurt slowly looked away from the mirror. Silent salty tears dripped down onto the cold tile beneath his feet.

...

Kurt stepped into the shower, still not bothering to turn the lights on. He stood there, fumbling with the hot and cold knob until water began to pour out of the shower head. Kurt winced, biting back the urge to scream. The hot steaming water coming in contact with his battered skin was not in the least pleasant. Kurt held himself under the scalding hot water for a good two minutes, relaxing as it slowly numbed his skin. He reached for a green bottle that he spotted on the edge of the shower. It held some sort of generic green apple scented shampoo. A couple of months ago he would have grimaced at the shampoo quality, but right now Kurt was just happy to have something to wash his hair with. He squeezed a generous amount of the greenish tinted translucent liquid in his hands and started coating his chestnut locks with it. He massaged his scalp, feeling his headache going away. Kurt washed his hair thoroughly, rinsing his brown locks under water until all the suds were gone.

He eyed a white soap bar next to where he originally found the shampoo bottle. Kurt picked it up, the water already beginning to make it slippery. He brought it close to his nose and deeply inhaled the clean scent of the soap. It reminded him of cleanliness, innocence, something he longed to get back to. Kurt gently began running the bar of soap along his arms, sliding it over the cuts, bruises, scars, and track marks. He scrubbed his body roughly, desperately trying to erase all the torment, self infliction, and shame that his skin reminded him of. Kurt scrubbed until his pale skin turned a deep bright pink. Tears started welling up in his eyes, mixing with the shower water. This time Kurt sobbed uncontrollably, unable to keep silent any longer. His cries echoed throughout the small bathroom as he collapsed on the shower floor, holding himself.

...

Kurt got out of the shower, the sunlight had begun to stream through the small window and he wonders how long he stayed in the water. His fingers were pruny and his white skin was scrubbed down to a soft red color, the mirror on the medicine cabinet was covered with steam and the whole bathroom was extremely humid. Kurt felt good, he felt clean. Almost normal.

He toweled himself off, cursing at a reopening cut along the side of his thigh. It bled a little, but he just wiped it off with his towel which was now peppered with reddish spots. Kurt's mind was now wide awake, his senses working properly. After drying himself, he opened the bathroom door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Golden rays of sunlight now entered the room he slept in last night, the sun sparkling almost magically. Kurt scanned the room until his eyes rested on a mahogany desk where he found yesterdays clothes. He tiptoed on the warm cream colored carpet and slowly put on his clothes, grimacing at the blood stains and poor condition of his hoodie. He sighed and slipped his hoodie on anyways, water droplets falling on the purple fabric from his damp hair.

As soon as Kurt is done putting all his clothes on, he takes a quick look at the sleeping dark haired male. His expression softens as he walks out the door, shutting it slowly behind him.

...

The morning air is cold; although the sun may be shining the temperature is still quite low. Kurt walks briskly to his house, passing the park on the way. He stops abruptly as he sees a familiar giant pine tree. Just a few hours ago Kurt remembers sitting underneath that said tree, all torn up and used. He turns his head and walks past it until he reaches his apartment, afraid to remember anything that happened last night.

Kurt fumbles shakily with his keys and practically stumbles in his apartment. The blinds are closed and everything is almost pitch black, the only light coming from the little crack from underneath his apartment door. He doesn't bother turning on the light- Kurt's seen enough of himself for one day. He reaches blindly on the disorganized coffee table scattered with old newspapers, used coffee cups, and half eaten food. His hand reaches towards a small see through zip lock like pouch. Inside, it contains a light brown powder.

...

As soon as the brownish liquid is sucked into the syringe, Kurt starts to tremble. He's done this so many times he should be an expert at it now, yet he still shakes at the thought of how low he's driven himself into, how ashamed and how fucked up he's going to feel when the drug finally wears off. But he needs this hit- and he needs it now. He just needs to find a way to get rid of everything he's encountered this past week. The narrow and pointy tip of the needle kisses the skin of Kurt's arm. He finds a good spot and inserts the sharp tip into his skin, adding a fresh new track mark alongside his older fading ones.

As the brown liquid courses through Kurt's veins, he subconsciously throws his head back, inhaling deeply. The feeling of euphoria enters his bloodstream, causing his mind to wander. This feeling is amazing; it felt better than sex, better than anything the world could offer him right now. His body begins to relax, and Kurt feels as if he's snuggled under a warm blanket forgetting all his worries, pains, and inhibitions. His eyelids grow heavy as his head slowly comes in contact with the hardwood floor.

Kurt stays like this for several hours, in pure bliss.

...

He blinks a little until his eyes are wide open. Kurt could feel the numbness of the drug fading as he feels his body begin to ache. He's sweaty and cold and still in the same clothes as he was a day ago. Kurt sighs and gets up slowly, stripping his bloody purple hoodie off his body. He's midway from taking his shirt off when he feels a wave of nausea overcome him and he runs to the nearest trash bin and empties his stomach there. He groans, slumped over the metal wastebasket and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kurt rolls back on the floor before closing his eyes again, feeling his head begin to ache once more.

...

It's been a couple of days between that fateful meet up with the dark haired stranger and the incident has yet to leave Kurt's memory. He sighed heavily as the sun began to set. It was getting late and Kurt had just come back from another terrible job interview. And to top off the wonderful day, he still couldn't find his damn phone.

_"First things first. Get straight,"_ Kurt said this line to himself over and over in his mind.

It has been six days from his last heroin dosage and he was beginning to feel the withdrawal symptoms wear off. He traced the newest track mark lightly with his fingertips. Maybe this really was his last time with the awful drug.

_I never meant to get so addicted.._

He walked aimlessly on the lit up streets, Kurt was strolling near the park when the scent of warm coffee and sugary pastries reached his nose. The smell reminded him of a fond memory. It reminded him of a little cafe his mother would used to take him to when they would go on their little shopping sprees. It was late and the sun had fully gone down leaving the sky a deep blue, so Kurt set his mind to call it a day cause all he wanted to do was have his head hit the soft mattress and die. But his caffeine deprived body stubbornly told him to go inside and get some coffee.

Kurt reached the front of shop, the entrance painted light pink with white stripes. He eyed the black sign above the cafe, the white elegant font lighting up with the words _Simple Sweets._ Kurt stared at the sign, uncertain whether to go in or not. The shop name was just so terribly tacky/

But maybe a cup of coffee would do him some good; it's been a while since he's had caffeine in his system. Although right now Kurt would rather have _something_ else besides caffeine coursing through his bloodstream. He contemplates for a moment and enters the little cafe; the sound of a wind chime is heard as he opens the door. Kurt steps inside and almost immediately wants to walk back outside.

The shop looked horrendous. The walls were the same shade of pink as the outside, the chairs were a disgusting olive color, and the tables were covered with a red gingham tablecloth. It was like the Barbie version of _The Wizard of Oz_. Everything just didn't match. It looked too innocent and fake, like some weird set of those 50's shows where nobody gave a damn about everything cause everything was perfect. But the smell of sweet coffee was too much for him so he begrudgingly pulled out one of the olive colored chairs and sat at a table closest to the window.

The headache that never seemed to go away was especially strong today. He put an elbow on the table and ran his hand through his now messed up hair. Kurt heard footsteps walking towards him, a voice asking what he would like. Kurt didn't even bother looking at the waiter; he was way too tired to even lift his head up.

"Coffee. Black please."

As soon as the waiter started walking away, Kurt lifted his head up slowly. That voice sounded oddly familiar.

...

Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the man standing nervously in front of him. Kurt just sat there, this mouth gaping wide open as the young dark haired man juggled trying to keep the coffee from spilling while fumbling to get Kurt's phone out of his pocket. He's heard the term "_what a small world we live in_" but he never expected it to be _this _small. No wonder Kurt didn't recognize him. The man looked almost completely different, his hair wasn't unruly and curly, he no longer had that stubble Kurt saw that morning, and.. well he looked much shorter than Kurt remembered.

Everything was a blur from there. His heart was pounding rapidly and his face was flushed. Whoever this man was, he saw Kurt at his most terrible state and all of a sudden shame swept over Kurt's features. Kurt had been trying days to get rid of that fateful memory only to have everything flooding back in. The yearn for caffeine he once felt dispersed into anxiety. Kurt needed to get out of this sickening place _now._ He stared at the coffee for a good six minutes before placing a five dollar bill and rushing out of the hideously colored cafe, not bothering to wait until the curly dark haired man came back.

...

The sky was almost completely dark blue; it was almost eight when Kurt left the cafe. He was walking towards the park where he noticed a pair of dark eyes staring at him. The street lamps illuminated the pavement, showing him the silhouette of a tall man. The man looked like he was in his mid forties, dressed in a crisp gray suit that fit rather nicely along his figure. He had that business air to him, something that told other people he was happily married to his money. The older man walked up to Kurt.

Kurt looked up innocently at him. He knew how this worked.

"May I help you sir?" Kurt said with the most sugarcoated voice he could muster. It drove most men crazy.

"I've been watching you for a while," the man said, his voice husky and low. Rough hands caress Kurt's face and he tucks one of Kurt's brown chestnut locks behind his left ear. "I'll offer you a hundred. I'm not going any higher than that." Kurt nods and follows the man.

...

Half an hour later Kurt is walking to the convenience store. He's gained two crisp fifty dollar bills that nestled safely in his coat pocket, but only for a price.

_The man is leaning against a brick wall, his head thrown back in pleasure. Kurt's head lay between the older man's legs._

_The older man whispers a string of curses and sweet nothings and he tugs Kurt's brown locks harshly. Kurt gives a final suck as a bitter vile taste enters his mouth. He swallows every drop, draining all of the sticky white liquid. His face twists in disgust at the taste. _

Kurt buys up a small pack of some mint flavored gum and has his hand on the door handle when someone calls his name from the magazine stands.

"Kurt, hey Kurt!" a familiar voice calls his name loudly. People in the store stop to look, including the cashier. The dark haired man who called Kurt's name begins to blush.

Kurt stares at the shorter male, his expression once again shocked.

_This can't keep happening..._

"H-hey I didn't catch you leave. I mean back at the coffee shop, you didn't. err, you didn't finish your coffee," the man says.

"Oh is that so," Kurt says with an agitated voice, wanting nothing more than to take his gum and leave. The man stares at him, unsure of what to do. After a good five minutes of standing in front of the entrance of the convenience store he begins to speak.

"Um, I know this is late notice and it may seem crazy and all.. But do you want to go watch a movie with me?" the man asks, a hopeful expression etched on his face.

"I'm busy," Kurt says, walking outside of the store with the dark haired man following him outside.

"I mean you don't have to pay or anything. It's like a cinema club, they show some type of old movie every Friday and everyone is welcome to join. Teenagers mostly go to it and stuff but everyone is invited and my friend bailed on me last minute and I don't want to look like a loser and it's musical night and-," the man stops himself from rambling and with a low mumble he adds "and who doesn't like musicals."

Kurt sighs at the persistent man, but idea of watching a musical did catch his attention. He didn't know the last time he watched one.

"Which one," Kurt asks, trying to mask his curiosity.

"_Singing in the Rain_," he answers. Kurt's mouth is pressed into a tight line. He loves that movie.

"I don't even know you."

"Well.. You can get to know me. I mean, if you want to," the stranger says, the last sentence almost inaudible. "I mean, I don't want to force you to watch it with me or anything. I don't want to look a creep and all, cause that would just be weird," he starts rambling again. Kurt smiles a little, the nervous attitude was mildly attractive.

"I guess... I could watch.. Maybe for a little while," Kurt says slowly.

"Great!" the man exclaims, clapping his hands together. "I mean good. That's good. We're kind of late already, but if we rush we may make it in time to hear Fit as a Fiddle," he says, laughing a little. They start walking when the man suddenly stops in mid-step.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm really stupid," he says, smacking his forehead lightly. He reaches a hand out to Kurt.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you," he says taking Kurt's hand and shaking it. It's warm and inviting and for a brief moment, Kurt feels human again.

**...**

**To all the people who bother reading this, howdy :D I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately due to me coming down with a case of being lazy. Yes, it's deadly and very contagious. But in all seriousness, I did have a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to write a couple of scenes. I have officially changed the rating from "T" to "M" right after I proof read the first sentence. Lol. Next chapter contains more dialogue, I promise!**

**Anyways I love you all and I hope to update soon.**

***Please tell me if you don't understand anything and I will clarify them for you. I meant for this chapter to be kind of confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Yes, I changed the title from "And then you love someone" to "Sparks" I just needed a shorter title that fit better. Anyways, I don't own The Sound of Music or any other references I forgot to mention)_

By the time Blaine and Kurt stepped inside the theatre, the lights were dimmed and the movie had already begun. Fortunately for both of them, they were able to make it in time to hear Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner sing _Make 'Em Laugh _which (according to the two) was an excellent scene to walk into. As the epic duo began their dance, Blaine and Kurt scanned the room for seats.

Throughout the whole cinema, only around thirty people attended which was quite alright with Kurt since he hated large crowds. They took seats in the middle of the cinema, the dusty blue chairs creaking as it folded out. Blaine sat there, not paying much attention to the movie. Although his eyes focused on the screen in front of him, in truth his mind buzzed with questions and doubts.

Why did I bring him here?

_This is stupid. He obviously isn't enjoying himself._

_You don't even know him._

_Blaine Anderson. You found this man under a giant tree, took him to your house, and stripped him of his clothes. And then you drag him into watching a 1950's classic with you. You are a sad sad man, not to mention kind of a creep._

Thirty minutes into the movie and Kurt's mouth is still pressed in a tight line and his arms are crossed. He sits upright his back straight and stiff. His eyes stare at the movie in front of him, a look of disinterest. But by the time Debbie Reynolds tiptoes and kisses Gene Kelly, Blaine swore he saw the side of Kurt's mouth twitch upwards. And as the famous scene starts, there's no doubt about it, Kurt is silently mouthing the words to the ever so popular _Singing in the Rain._

Near the end of the film, Kurt seems far more relaxed than he had been in the beginning. He was slumped lightly on the blue seat, tapping his foot to the song tunes. Blaine smiled to himself, for once he was able to see some type of emotion on Kurt's face.

...

They were the last two to leave the theatre, staying to watch the ending credits appear on the screen. From the moment they've gone in the theatre to the moment they stepped out, neither had said a word. Kurt and Blaine stood in front of each other for a brief moment, both of them wondering what to say.

"It's cold tonight," Blaine said, finding some say to break the silence.

"Winter is coming up," Kurt responds, beginning to put on his dark colored wool gloves.

Blaine mentally slapped himself. Of course it's cold, it's been freezing for like a month.

"Did you like the movie?"

"It's a classic. Who wouldn't?"

They stare at each other, the conversation obviously dying.

"I'm really glad you came with me. I know I took a chunk out of your night so I'm happy you even bothered going."

"No it's fine, really. It's been so long since I've watched a musical, or anything for that matter."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to materialize a sentence.

"It was really nice seeing you again," he gave a weak smile, wondering if he chose the right words. Judging from Kurt's expression, he didn't.

Kurt's face flushed red, either from Blaine's comment or the cold air. "Well, it's late. I should go now." Kurt turned around, getting ready to walk away.

"No wait," Blaine said, grabbing his wrist. Kurt turned stopped walking and waited for Blaine to speak, his skin sparked from the contact. "Kurt..."

"What is it Blaine?"

"I'd... I would really like to see you again. If that's alright with you."

"Why?," Kurt answered. From the look on his face, his question was genuine.

"Because I'd like to know you better," Blaine replied. It was a weak answer and he knew it, but those were the words his mouth seemed to vomit up at the moment.

The younger man sighed before replying "Please believe me when I say I'm not the greatest person to be around."

"Oh." Blaine couldn't help sound dejected. The man who he'd been searching for had suddenly turned up out of nowhere and he was finally within Blaine's reach, yet he didn't want anything to do with Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started rummaging through his black satchel until he pulled out what he needed. With a pen in one hand and a yellow sticky note pad in the other, he began scribbling something down.

"If you really want it, here. It's my number," Kurt said, thrusting the little yellow slip into Blaine's hand.

Blaine clutched it tightly in his hand, as if his life depended on that little piece of paper.

...

It has been exactly a week since he'd seen Kurt. Although he was elated to finally receive something that was connected to Kurt, he still hasn't put the number to good use. The only thing he did was add it to his contacts and text Kurt back with the words "Hi! This is Blaine in case you were wondering" just in case Kurt wanted to get his number. Other than the stupid text message that received no reply, Blaine hadn't really heard anything back. He would contemplate throughout the whole day whether to call Kurt or at least text him before chickening out. God, this felt like junior high all over again.

"Blaine, you've been staring at your phone for like the whole day," Allison said while looking through her order.

"Huh?," Blaine replied, distracted. He peeled his eyes away from his cellphone screen.

"If your waiting for your boy toy to reply, he's not. So you can stop moping around and ask table five what they want to order. Seriously Blaine, they've been waiting for menus for like ten minutes."

"Sorry Alli, I was spacing out. It's just been a really weird week for me," Blaine said, before adding, " And he's not my boy toy."

"Oh, so there is a boy?," she said, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Blood rushed up to Blaine's cheeks.

"None of your business"

"Mhm, whatever you say honey."

"It's no one, really."

"I'll believe you when you stop gluing your eyes to your cellphone screen."

"What are you talking about, you use your phone at work all the time."

"Yea, well I'm actually using it. I'm not staring at my phone like some lovesick puppy."

Blaine scowled and pocketed his cellphone.

"Who's the lucky guy anyway?," Allison asked curiously.

"I told you it's no one. I don't even know him that well."

"Well, how many times have you talked to him? And why haven't I seen him?"

"Umm, twice," Blaine said, not counting that one time he found Kurt passed out under a tree. "And I just met him a couple of weeks ago."

"Blaine! What have I told you about falling for a guy this fast? And is he even gay? You have been known for going for straight guys," she said, remembering past stories of Blaine's high school life he used to tell her about.

"I didn't fall for him, and I'm pretty sure he's gay, I mean he dresses nice and stuff. And how the hell should I know that one guy was straight!"

"Dressing nice doesn't mean a person is gay. That's stereotypical Blaine, I mean look at you! Your pretty plain when it comes to dressing yourself up."

"Gee thanks. And it wouldn't really matter if he was gay or not, I don't like him that way. Why are you so interested in him anyways?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

Blaine stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating on Allison's words.

"Look, if you wanna see him again, why don't you grow a pair and just ask him out," Allison huffed before walking back into the kitchen

He took his phone and stared at the screen for the millionth time that day.

_Why do I find him so interesting..._

He thumbed the letters on his keypad, and without thinking, he started texting.

_The theatre is playing The Sound of Music. I don't know about you but I love that musical -Blaine_

...

Kurt arrived at the theatre approximately ten minutes before the movie started. He received the text message a little over two hours ago and told himself he wouldn't go, but being alone in his apartment with nothing to do made him want to go insane, and he felt well enough to leave his house. The scarf Mercedes gave him two Christmases ago hung tightly around his neck as he waited outside. Having seen no sight of Blaine, Kurt moved slowly into the theatre taking the first available seat he could find.

People were scattered inside the warm cinema scouting for seats. There were more people seated today then there was last week, but many seats were still left unoccupied. The lights dimmed and the movie began to start. Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Julie Andrews dance in a sea of green grass._ The Sound Of Music _was easily on the top of Kurt Hummel's favorite movies to watch, that was probably the reason why he even got out of bed today, then again, there was Blaine.

Kurt thought that maybe he had read too much into the text message, Blaine didn't exactly say he was going but nonetheless he expected Blaine to be there. He shrugged off the disappointed feeling, telling himself he didn't even know the man. He tried to tell himself how pathetic he was for being excited when Blaine first texted him, hoping to make his mind believe the fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach wasn't there. But it was useless, as Kurt found himself glancing at the door after a few late visitors arrived. Twenty minutes into the film, his neck became sore from looking back all the time. Kurt gave up looking back and slumped into his seat. He gazed up lazily at the screen telling himself "I'm staying here cause I love this movie. That is the only reason I'm here right now. Nothing else." But he still couldn't help the lingering lonely feeling.

His eyes glazed over the screen, Captain Georg Von Trapp had just introduced his children to Fraulein Maria while she looked at him; appalled by his use of a whistle. Kurt was so entranced with the movie that he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt!" A voice whispered. "I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. Work closed kind of late and it was my turn to close up today," Blaine said, with an apologetic smile. Kurt couldn't help but give a relieved smile, he literally felt his cool exterior cracking. He motioned for Blaine to sit down beside him.

"I'm really really sorry. If I knew you were coming I would've gotten here faster, but I didn't receive a reply and I didn't know you were gonna be here-"

"It's fine," Kurt said, cutting him off. "You're here now, so shut up and enjoy the movie before everyone hears you."

Blaine smiled and seated himself more comfortably, feeling much more relaxed.

...

Fraulein Maria gathered the kids around her, explaining to them the dance that was currently being done inside the ballroom.

"It's the Landler, it's an Austrian folk dance," Fraulein Maria explained.

"Show me," Kurt Von Trapp pleaded.

As she tried to teach Kurt (who was much to short), Georg tapped his younger son and started dancing with Maria.

Blaine heard a sniffle as tears escaped Kurt's eyes. Kurt wiped them quickly, hoping Blaine didn't get a chance to see.

"Kurt.. are you alright?" Blaine asked. He was surprised at this sudden outburst of emotion, jut a week ago he'd have done anything to have Kurt at least crack a smile.

Kurt shook his head. "It's nothing." He took a deep breath. "This movie just gets me a little emotional."

Blaine nodded, he was curious but he knew he wasn't in a position to pry into Kurt's personal business. They both sat through the rest of the movie in silence.

...

Blaine and Kurt stepped out of the movie theatre, the film was pretty long and sure enough, the sky was pitch black by the time they both walked outside.

"You really like _The_ _Sound of Music _don't you," Blaine asked nonchalantly.

"Is that so?"

"You looked pretty happy when you were watching it."

"You were watching me?," Kurt said, a playful smirk appearing on his lips.

Blaine blushed. "I can't really say anything to that now can I?" He smiled and looked at Kurt. "I didn't think I'd meet you here."

Kurt shrugged. "There was nothing to do at home."

"Ah, I see. Either way, I'm glad you came."

"Yea, I am too." Kurt blushed as those words escaped his mouth.

Blaine was surprised, even if it was a slip of tongue, he was still quite pleased.

"I know it's late and all. But it's cold and I'm kinda craving for a drink and there's this neat coffee shop I know of so..."

"Sooo..." Kurt said, rocking back and forth on his heels in anticipation.

"Do you want to get a drink with me? It will be really quick," Blaine asked, trying not to make his voice sound pleading.

"Well it is cold. And I could use a warm drink.."

...

The coffee burnt Kurt's tongue, and nothing ever tasted so good. He took a large gulp, and purred contently as the warm liquid went down his throat. The coffee shop Blaine suggested wasn't far from the cinema, it was small and quaint not to mention quite hidden, but it was semi-packed with returning customers. It was pretty late, yet the cafe was notorious for being open in the late hours.

"I'm not going to lie, this is kinda weird," Kurt said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Well if you want to go somewhere else, it's perfectly understandable. I know other coffee shops," Blaine said suddenly. "Though I doubt any of them are open this late."

"Blaine.. that's your name wasn't it," Blaine nodded. "Ok Blaine. First off, stop freaking out. I may look like a bitch but I don't bite.. that much," Kurt said. "And second, I like this coffee shop. I find the decor to be exceptional," he said. Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm not usually like this. Believe me, I can be more composed.

"Oh, so you don't take every guy you find under a tree out for coffee?"

Blaine's face heated up, he'd been avoiding that subject with Kurt mainly because he didn't want to explain why Kurt ended up in his bed.

"I'm kidding Blaine. Oh god, I think I just made things like ten times awkward," Kurt said apologetically.

Blaine gave a light chuckle. "No no it's totally fine. It's just that, the first few times I met you, you came off as-"

"As an ice queen? I cold blooded bitch?"

"No, and definitely no. I wouldn't want to say you were unapproachable, you just seem more relaxed today than from the other times I've seen you."

"Oh.. Well that was because I was getting over some.." Kurt's voice trailed off as he subconsciously touched the inside of his left arm. "I was getting over some heavy stuff," Kurt said, his voice getting smaller.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Right now the boy in front of him was dressed rather heavily. He had on a blue oxford shirt covered with a maroon cardigan. And on top of that, he wore a long black overcoat that fittest nicely along his figure. But even through all that fabric, the image of those grotesque bruises and discolored track marks still remained embedded into his memory. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm.

"It's okay. I won't ask if you don't want me to," he said sincerely. Kurt refused to look at him, but he mouthed the words "thank you" under his breath.

"So, since we've seen two movies together and I bought you coffee twice, minus the first time you refused to take my offer. Does this make us friends now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ran his fingers along the edge of his coffee mug. "I guess so." He couldn't help but curve his lips into a small smile.

...

**Errr, my spell checker blew up. But I still tried doing it the manual way (go dictionaries!) I don't think it worked out so well ._. Anyways, this chapter was actually longer, but I cut off some parts. Or a lot of parts. And I just decided to move them to the fourth chapter. **

**I kinda rushed it cause I told myself MUST. POST. SOMETHING. ON. VALENTINE'S DAY. **

**Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy, more coming soon!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

**reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine. Blaine darling I feel like I'm losing you to that electronic contraption," Allison said dramatically. "I see you've taken my advice and actually started using that thing."

"I'm allowed use it, I'm on break," he said, turning his attention back to his phone.

"We both are. And while I'm trying to tell you how adorable James Franco's eyes are, your sitting there texting when you should be squealing along with me," she said, shoving the magazine cover of James Franco in Blaine's face.

"I don't squeal," Blaine said, not looking away from his phone. Allison heard a buzz 0as Blaine received another text message. Blaine started laughing hysterically and immediately started texting back. Allison frowned.

"You never get excited when I text you," Allison pouted."So I assume this is the boy toy you were gushing on about last time." Blaine glared at her. "And what did I miss anyways? Just three days ago you were staring at your phone like a dejected puppy, now you're all wagging your tail to every reply."

"His name is Kurt," Blaine said in an irritated tone.

"Curt like short and rude or Kurt like in Kurt Cobain?"

"Like in Kurt Cobain," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"So, right now I'm picturing a tall dirty blonde with amazing blue eyes and a sexy scruff. As hot as that sounds, I never knew those guys were your type."

"He looks nothing like that. Kind of the opposite actually."

"So like.. He's totally undesirable?"

"No! He's just, he's very proper."

"Like business suit type? Is he old? This Kurt guy, is he your new sugar daddy?" she said while twirling a strand of her red hair.

"No! What the hell Alli! I'm pretty sure he's younger than me."

"Like how young. Cause you know there are limits-"

"_Allison."_

"Ok, ok I'll stop. But seriously how does he look."

"Well, he has short brown hair. And he dresses rather nice, I mean you should see the way he coordinates his outfits, it's like he just stepped out of a Milan fashion runway. He has the rosiest cheeks-"

"Like castrated cherubs?" Allie added.

"Yes! I mean no! Ok I'm forgetting you said that," Blaine said with a disgusted look.

"But what's his main feature?" Allison asked.

"What do you mean his main feature?"

"You know, the most striking thing about him. The one thing that you could never forget."

"Besides everything, I'd say his eyes. It's like the ocean. The real color of the ocean. It's gray and blue and kinda green and you can literally just fall into them," Blaine said, trying to remember how his eyes looked. For some reason, all his brain could remember perfectly were the scars that marred his flesh.

"That is just sooo!" Allison said with twinkling eyes, she clasped both of her hands together and gave a breathless sigh before continuing. "Cliche," she said dropping her smile."Seriously Blaine, his eyes? What else do you love, his super human strength and sparkling skin?"

"You haven't seen them yet! And what did you want me to say?"

"I dunno. His penis?"

Blaine gave her a death glare and went back to his text messages, almost squealing as he realized he had received another text. Allison lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you didn't squeal."

...

_buzz. buzz. buzz._

Kurt was in the middle of brushing his teeth when his phone started vibrating on his now clean coffee table. It was morning and for the first time in months, he opened his curtains to let some light in. He leapt for his phone and answered it.

"Mmrrlow," Kurt said, trying to balance the task of talking on the phone while brushing his teeth.

"Kurt, is that you?" Blaine asked, his voice coming nervously from the other end of the phone. Kurt rushed to the bathroom and spit out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth.

"Ahem. Sorry let me try that again. Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yea sorry about that, I was brushing my teeth."

"Ah, well oral hygiene is very important."

_Screw oral hygiene. _

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well.." Blaines voice sounded nervous. Really nervous. "I'm leaving work early today, and I have this gig and.." his voice trailed off.

"And you want me to go?" Kurt felt his throat dry up and all of a sudden, his heart began thumping erratically.

"Do you want to go? If you're not busy or anything. It's just a little performance and it's nothing big, and it's okay if you cant go cause chances are I'll probably projectile vomit on the stage anyway," Blaine added with an awkward chuckle.

"Wait you sing?"

"Uh, yea a little."

"What time and where."

"Seven, at Duffy's Cafe."

"Duffy's?"

"It's the same coffee place I took you to the last time we met up."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I'll see if I can make it." He hung up the phone before Blaine could reply and moved towards his closet, trying to pick a suitable outfit for the occasion.

...

"Where is he?" Allison whispered excitedly.

"Where's who?" Blaine replied, trying to untangle the mass of wires.

"You know, Kurt. You invited him didn't you?" Blaine didn't reply, trying to busy himself by setting the equipment up on the small stage. "Why aren't you answering me."

Blaine sighed. "I told him about tonight."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I don't know, he'll come if he wants to," he replied, trying to shrug off the strong feeling of anxiety. He's sung on stage a thousand times yet Blaine still couldn't shove off that nauseous feeling he gets before every performance, and Allison wasn't exactly helping his current situation.

"You told him you were singing right?"

"Look, if he wants to be here he will, if he doesn't he wont. It was an open offer," Blaine snapped.

Allison huffed and ruffled Blaines hair, feeling the curls beginning to loosen from the hard hold of gel. "Dude, relax. You got this okay?"

"Yea, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Scared shitless?"

"A little nervous."

"I've seen you freak out over every performance and I've seen you rock every single one of them. You'll be fine."

Blaine gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Allison said, smiling back. "I find your nervousness pretty pathetic you know that right?"

He merely rolled his eyes and shooed her off the stage.

...

Kurt eyed the petite red haired woman talking to Blaine. He slithered into the coffee house twenty minutes before Blaine's performance and sat at the closest table he could find, which happened to be farthest from the little performance area. He'd seen Blaine getting ready on stage from the moment he walked in but decided to remain unseen until everything was over.

His view from the red head was blocked by a cute ginger with curly hair. Her firey locks were pulled into a fashionable ponytail and she wore a dark green shirt that had a silver nametag with green lettering on it which read "Amy". A smiling four leaf clover was placed beside her name.

"Hi, welcome to Duffy's would you like anything to drink for the evening?" Her voice was polite and casual, like she's been trained to only say those exact lines.

"Uh sure. I'll have a grande nonfat mocha if that's not too troublesome."

"Of course not! I'll be back with your order in a jiffy!" she said, with a gentle smile. She scribbled Kurts order and walked back behind the counter to prepare his coffee.

_Did she just use the word jiffy?_

Whoever that girl next to Blaine was, she was standing a bit to close to him. Kurt saw her hand reach up and tug Blaine's hair playfully, and for some odd reason he suddenly wanted to leave but Amy just arrived with his coffee and he really couldn't say no to a cup of mocha.

"If you need anything else, let me know. We're kinda overstocked on our banana nut muffins so if you'd like one please let me know. They're half off," she said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I tried," Amy said with a light laugh."Anyways, I'll leave you to enjoy the show," she said, sauntering off to another table.

When Kurt looked back on stage, the red haired girl was no where to be seen. The only person present was Blaine who was currently setting up the amp. Kurt smirked and sinked back onto his chair. Hopefully this was worth getting out of bed for.

...

Blaine picked up his guitar, and took a deep breath. His eyes opened and scanned the room, the audience tonight was filled with many brunettes, but not the one he was looking for.

"Hi my name is Blaine Anderson, and if you usually go to one of these shindigs, you should be familiar with my face since I have no life and have to practically beg Craig to let me perform."

The crowd gave a small laugh as he continued. "Anyways, I'm going to sing for all you lovely people tonight, so here it goes."

The lights dimmed down and a spotlight shown only on him. And he began to play.

...

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

From the moment Blaine walked on stage, Kurt could almost feel the nervousness seeping out Blaine's voice. But as he strummed that first note, something within Blaine changed. He was no longer the awkward yet strangely attractive boy Kurt had come to remember him as. Right now, the Blaine on stage was a totally different person.

His voice was smooth and melodic. The tune of the song fit quite well with his voice. Kurt could hear little squeals from the table in front of him. A group of girls looked at Blaine with the utmost interest, he practically had them _swooning_, but Kurt paid no attention to them. Like the table in front of him as well as everyone else in the small cafe, his attention was focused on Blaine, and only Blaine. Even if he tried, he couldn't pretend to not take interest.

The strumming of the guitar died down as the song ended. His last note lingered and finally all music halted to a stop. The audience applauded and Kurt couldn't help but clap along with them. He watched as Blaine sang a couple more songs, each performance being as good as his last. Blaine looked like a born performer, everything was focused mainly on his music yet the aura he gave out was very approachable.

After a few more songs, Blaines performance finally ended and the dim lighting grew brighter as some people began walking towards the exit while good number still stayed within the cozy cafe. Blaine jumped off the stage, looking tired but at ease. Kurt abandoned his half drunken coffee and walked towards Blaine but was beaten to it by half a dozen people. The small crowd approached Blaine and congratulated him. Among those people, the red haired girl was there, giving him a great bear hug and ruffling his hair yet again.

Kurt got it, these people weren't his fans. They're his friends. And maybe thats why he wanted to leave so badly. Maybe it was because Blaine invited everyone, not only him. Or the fact that Kurt felt like he didn't belong in Blaine's group of friends. Or because he couldn't handle being near a group filled with so much love. It sickened him. Mainly because a couple of years ago, he was in Blaine's position. He would be surrounded by a group of friends, and quitting heroin would be the farthest thing from his mind. But right now, that wasn't the case.

Kurt walked the opposite from Blaine, until he heard someone shouting his name.

...

"Allison, get off me!" Blaine said, trying to pry her arms off his neck.

"But don't you want my love? You were great out there Blaine! He was great, wasn't he Matt?"

A boy with glasses and dark hair nodded. "Dude, you were awesome. I could practically smell the hormones of the sixteen year old sexually deprived girls."

"Allison, I'm serious, get off. I think I-" Blaine said, tiptoeing to try and get a better look at the flash of brown hair.

"You think what?"

"I think I see Kurt."

Allisons eyes widened as she pulled Blaine's head down to where her eyes were. "Where?" she whispered into his ear.

"That guy with the brown hair."

Allison looked up and scanned the room. "You mean the one with the coat? That guy who's about to leave?" Blaine nodded.

And then it was too late for Allison was screaming Kurts name at the top of her lungs. The rest of Blaine's friends looked at him questioningly, yet they were already used to Allison's outbursts so they simply shrugged it off.

Kurt turned around and looked directly at Allison. The short red head ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"You're one of Blaine's friends. Kurt right?"

Kurt nodded, trying to analyze the situation in his head.

"Any friend of Blaine is a friend of ours," she said as she dragged him towards the curly haired singer.

"N-no I really shouldn't," Kurt said, trying to break free from Allison's death grip.

"Blaine would be happy if you'd join us. Isn't that right Blaine?" Allison said, with an annoying wink. Blaine froze as Kurt stood in front of him, all perfect looking and everything.

"Soo...," Kurt said, in a sad attempt to break the silence.

"So...," Blaine replied back, just as awkward.

"So, you sing?"

"Uh.. Yea, sort of," Blaine says as he scratched the back of his head, trying to find the quickest way to kill Allison.

"Well.. this is awkward,"Kurt gave a nervous chuckle and the rest of Blaine's friend join in the laughter. And the tension melted.

...

"I didn't think you'd make it," Blaine said, dragging Kurt over to a nearby table. The coffee shop is empty except for Blaine and his friends and as soon as Kurt takes a seat, he's greeted to a cup of warm coffee.

"Thanks," Blaine says to the curly redhead.

"Nu uh, you still promised to smuggle me one of those raspberry cupcakes," Amy says with a grin as she walks off to the table where the rest of Blaine's friends are seated.

"She a friend of yours?" Kurt asks, picking up his coffee cup. And all that's going through his mind is the dangerous amount of coffee he's been consuming this past month as well as the fact that Blaine has many lady friends.

"Well yea, I've known her for a while."

And Kurt just responds with a little "oh" cause right now his brain can't function properly and for some odd reason a high amount of jealousy is surging within his veins.

Kurt hears a loud snort coming from the table next to them.

"Ha! Blaine and Amy knew each other for a while. They practically have history together," she says, taking a large bite of a muffin. Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked over to Amy who looked over to Allison.

"Hey Ally, you wanna shut up for a minute?" Amy said in a low voice.

"Come on, tell Kurt the story. I'm sure he wants to hear, don't you Kurt?"

'Well I.." Kurt says, still looking at Blaine.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hear it. It's a pretty stupid story anyway and it was a while back," Blaine says in sort of a rushed voice. "It's nothing big really."

"We used to date each other," Amy said, cleaning up a nearby table.

"Date?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Well yea.. that was..," Blaine says before he's cut off.

"That was before I found out he was gay," Amy said with a light hearted laugh.

"And before she told me that she was a lesbian," Blaine says with a grin.

"So basically both of them dated to please their parents or whatever until they both found out that they weren't exactly matched up for each other, if you know what I mean," Allison says with a shrug. "It's kinda funny if you think about it."

"Wait, you're gay?" Kurt looks at Blaine, who looks at him back, equally surprised.

"Oh, I thought you knew? All of my friends found it kind of obvious."

"Well I suspected but..."

"I don't really look like it do I?"

The room bursts into a roar of laughter and a few people look at Kurt with a sympathetic expression. A man with short dirty blonde hair comes up to Kurt and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, I didn't find out he was gay until the third month of knowing him."

"I'd appreciate it if we could stop discussing my sexuality," Blaine said.

"Yea let's get this party started!" Allison yells out. "Amy, wher'd you keep the booze!"

"Alright, I'm getting it. Sheesh," Amy says, disappearing into the kitchen.

Amy comes back with a couple of bottles of who knows what and sets them on the counter. "You guys are lucky my uncle's out in Dublin for the weekend."

"Wait, your uncle owns this place?" Kurt says, suddenly feeling lost again.

"Yup, opened this shop a while ago! Duffy's is around fifty something years old. He actually just flew over to Ireland yesterday."

"Psh, even if he was here, he'd let us drink. Craig loves us," Matt said, opening the first bottle of vodka. Amy rolls her eyes and brings out a couple of cups.

"Fine, but only one rule," Amy says, taking out a Lafarge basket of muffins from under the counter. "Everyone take a freaking muffin, I'm tired of looking at them," she says, while successfully throwing a banana nut muffin at Matt's face.

"So much for a little get together," Blaine mumbles under his breath. He takes a swig and the rest is history.

...

Kurt doesn't really remember how he got here, right now all he's aware of is that he's currently standing in a small apartment with plain white walls and a plush cream colored carpet. Everything just looks all too familiar and then it hits him. He's in Blaine's apartment. Correction, he's drunk, and currently in Blaine's apartment.

He's holding onto Blaine and they're giggling like crazy about stupid things they probably won't remember in the morning. Everything is just so silly and sublime and Kurt just can't stop the room from spinning. He tries to take off his shoes but he's wearing these difficult boots with the ridiculously complicated laces so Kurt just ends up tripping. The last thing he remembers before blacking out is that he's suddenly on top of Blaine, and his lips are pressed against Blaine's and his mouth tastes like mixed alcohol and coffee, and he starts getting dizzy, dizzier, until everything stops. And he continues kissing Blaine and Blaine's calloused fingers are holding his face, digging into his hair, trying to pull him closer. Kurt knows this is stupid, this is going way too fast but he doesn't give a rat's ass. Because for a moment, just for a brief moment, Kurt feels good. Better than he's felt in a long time. And so he melts into Blaine, until all he could feel are Blaine's curls as he digs his fingers through his hair, and Blaine's lips pressed roughly against his.

...

**To all of you who read this bold print, thank you for being awesome and taking time to read my story. I seriously apologize for the late of update, most of it was due to lack of inspiration, I had a really bad writers block. Anyways, yea, I know things moved extremely fast. They were inebreated so yea, shit happens when your drunk. And one of the reasons why this chapter is so stupid and all filler like is because I need to get this effing plot moving along cause I'm tired of them staring at each other all starry eyed at the same time I can't just have them jump each other since (if you didn't know by now) this story's main focus isn't entirely about sexytimes. So yea, waiting sucks. **

**Anyways, more Kurt and Blaine interaction, I'm serious this time. No OC's or anything to interrupt, THE PLOT WILL MOVE ALONG EVEN IF IT KILLS ME. Aaaand I'll stop talking now, I love you all.**


End file.
